


𝐌𝐞𝐢𝐧𝐞 𝐦𝐚𝐮𝐬

by D0gdecay



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Beca and Jesse are a thing for like 5 minutes, Bisexual Beca, Bisexual Female Character, Das sound machine, Excessive use of Kommissar calling Beca mouse, F/F, Flirting, Kommissar totally likes cats, Kommissar's name is Luisa, Mentioned Other Barden Bellas, Minor Beca Mitchell/Jesse Swanson, Nicknames, Oblivious Beca Mitchell, Pieter and Kommissar are best friends, Pitch Perfect 2, Sexual Tension, Slight German used, Slow Burn, You can't convince me otherwise, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D0gdecay/pseuds/D0gdecay
Summary: ❝Sicher bist du nicht between you and me mouse, you're a terrible liar." Kommissar crooned into her ear with a voice like silk and smoother than anything she had ever heard before. The contact was fleeting and the moment between them felt like it only lasted a second before Kommissar pulled back and released her grip.❞------------------Starting after the riff off--when Kommissar runs into Beca alone the encounter leaves the American girl with a lot of questions. Between flirting insults and Beca's lack of a filter perhaps there's more there than either of them initially thought. Maybe it's time for Beca to come to terms just how much she wants the German woman.➤ Regular updates- weekly
Relationships: Kommissar/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heya yall!
> 
> I hope that you enjoy the first chapter of what will hopefully be a much longer fic! I'm not going to lie that this mainly exists because Kommissar had me feeling some type of way when I watched pitch perfect 2 haha. Plus there was no way that there wasn't anything going on between her and Beca considering the way that they acted towards each other canonically. Plus this ship is so underrated and we need more content for it sksks.
> 
> Anyway I'm not a German speaker so when Kommissar uses German I Google translated it. Hopefully it's not too bad grammatically and still makes sense for anyone who is a native speaker. 
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy!

Music thrummed in the Kommissar's veins as bass thudded through the floor of what had now become a makeshift club. Well- an almost club. More like the basement of an obsessor with too much money and an eye for extravagant decor. She had to give the strange man some credit, his interior design was near impeccable although it was unlikely it was his design. Still, good taste was good taste she supposed. Komissar looked up from her drink and out to the sea of gyrating bodies still riding out the aftershocks of adrenaline. The German woman had yet to have to chase heavily inebriated men away as they took the gambit and approached her. It seemed that even the most dim-witted among the crowd still had better sense than to try and chat her up. That was the only difference between this and her usual clubbing experience although she hadn't let her hair down in that way in a long time.

Ever dignified, Kommissar refused to give them the satisfaction of her attention or words for that matter. Although even from across the glossy lacquered wood floor- mahogany most likely judging by the regality of the rest of the room- she could feel several eyes fixated upon her. Mostly they were male and like dogs she imagined their tongues lolling out of their mouths- salivating. The attention wasn't completely unwelcome, as long as they kept their hands to themselves, and thankfully the glass of red wine perched in her hand made her presence there a bit more tolerable. Not as good as anything produced in her home country of course but she supposed she could let her wine snobbery slide for one night (if anyone was to ask though it was cheap swill despite the fact it looked as though the owner had spent a pretty penny acquiring it). 

Her hips swayed on their own accord as she followed the timing with a less guarded demeanor than she usually wore. DSM had already reigned victorious and she was free to bask in their victory like a cat lounging in the sun. As her body moved languidly, elegant almost, she did indeed look like a well pleased feline. The words of the track blasting from the speakers had long since been drowned out by the monotonous beat that settled under her skin. The music that blared from the speakers wasn't half bad all things considered. Although, from what she could still hear, it was some American garbage more befitting for a rave. The kommissar couldn't exactly describe what the strange gathering was, some bigshot flashing his wealth for an audience most likely, but it most certainly was not a rave by any description. Although, as she looked to where Pieter had rallied the troops and formed a mosh pit, perhaps it was closer to one than she had initially thought. 

Children. They were absolute children as they riled up and teased their opponents in a gloating manner. Had she had more of her stern attitude about her that night she would have scolded them for behaving in such an unprofessional way. Sure, Pieter would have jibed back after alcohol had lowered his inhibitions and made him more lax in his judgement. Would have said something about the "mighty Kommissar banning fun" and droned on about the slight every night for the next week. However, this time there was no need for his dramatics as her red lips quirked upwards and her head tipped back in mirth. Kommissar was still capable of letting her hair down despite the ever composed facade she wore in the face of competition. This night was more of an informal affair with the presence of their rivals and a riff off being an unexpected addition to the night. The invites had been vague in their intentions but she wasn't going to complain. At the end of the day it was just another event to win and cow their competitors into submission. With any luck the roster to oppose them for their World title would have shrunk by a few groups. 

The smoky eyeshadow above the German woman's eyes shimmered in the dim light of the room as she slunk away from the mass of singers who would be off their faces by the end of the night. She wouldn't be amongst their ranks of course- nor would the rest of DSM if the legend of German alcohol tolerance was true (it is)- but the glass she held in her hand had run dry. If only for pleasantries sake she sashayed over to where booze was being dispensed in quantities by the dozen. Stupid American teenagers drinking themselves into a stupor and most likely an early grave. If her gaze had not been directed elsewhere she would have rolled her eyes at them. 

The Bellas. Actually upon further inspection it seemed to be only the one of them standing by the threshold of the doorway. The Bellas were like pack animals, they never travelled alone in her experience, so to see one of them isolated from the rest of the group was… jarring. Kommissar recognised the girl as Beca straight away from her short stature and the way her posture betrayed the fact she clearly didn't want to be there. Slouched against the wall like that carefully observing the crowd, Kommissar was instantly drawn to her like a moth to a flame. The girl was endearing to her for a multitude of reasons- not all of them she fully understood. Beca, despite leading a group far inferior to DSM, had some fight in her which the German woman matched with her own competitive demeanor. Coupled with the fact it was obvious her competitor was infatuated with her, Kommissar enjoyed toying with the little mouse. After all there was no fun in winning if nobody else put up a fight. 

"So we meet again, mouse." Kommissar almost purred in satisfaction as the younger girl's head shot up to take her in. She was gorgeous with slightly tussled hair and a soft blush that settled underneath her cheekbones. Poor girl, already so affected just from the fact she was willing to grace her with her presence. Kommissar felt a small sense of pride at the fact that she was the one responsible for flustering the Bella. If it wasn't so obvious she had a crush on her, Kommissar would have felt jealous at the notion anybody else could have made her that way. "Have your little girlfriends left you alone for tonight? That's… How do you say in English- tragic." The German woman laughed in her smooth, heavily accented, voice. Alcohol had a tendency to bring out her native tongue and whilst she wasn't much more than buzzed it's influence was still present. Her slightly predatory eyes roved over the other woman and she could see the shiver that crawled its way up Beca's spine. Adorable. 

"They're not my girlfriends you stupidly tall German!" She snapped in retaliation and subconsciously took a step forward so she was crowding the Kommissar's space. Her voice was sharp and yet held no actual malice; she sounded more like a petulant child lashing out. Even if it did have some venom in it Kommissar wouldn't have been intimidated in the slightest. Beca was close enough now so that the other didn't have to crane her neck down as much looking at the tiny American. The mouse had been right, she was a great deal taller than her. "My apologies _kleine maus_ , though by the way they hang around you it is no wonder I was mistaken." The German laughed as her hips swayed slightly along to the new track that had begun to play in the background. It was less obnoxious than the previous one but still some amalgamation of heavy bass and a generic melody. She made a mental note to talk to whoever was in charge of the music selection later and _politely_ tell them they needed better taste. 

Her suave movements didn't go unnoticed by Beca of course and Kommissar could see her blush begin to crawl down to her neck. Foolish mouse, a creature like her should have known better than to stare at a cat that long. "You think you're so much better than us don't you?" Beca snapped once she had regained her composure and she was sure she could speak without blurting anything reckless out. That was a somewhat better start, at least she hadn't cut straight to the compliments this time. "It's not our fault you're so goddamn hot and good at everything!" Nevermind there it was. Beca almost facepalmed as soon as the words had left her lips but it was too late to retract them now. In retrospect it was probably the least embarrassing thing she had said to the German woman thus far. Thankfully for her Kommissar didn't seem too taken aback and for a moment she thought the German would be merciful and not comment on it. Wishful thinking. 

" _Danke liebling_ , though I'm not too sure the rest of your group would appreciate you flirting with me, ja?" Kommissar quirked her brow and looked down at the American with an incredulous yet amused stare. It was a bit upfront but she wasn't going to dance around the subject like Beca was. Besides, to see the wide-eyed shocked expression on her face it was worth being blunt. 

"I am not flirting with you!" Beca squawked trying to defend what little of her dignity she hadn't already given up to the German woman. The redness on her cheeks had darkened and she clasped her hands over her face to save herself the embarrassment of seeing Kommissar's reaction. Just great, this was all her night needed. She could only thank the powers that be the rest of the Bellas had long since gone to hit the bar. With any luck they would be too wasted to remember the night let alone go and seek their leader out amongst the throng of bodies. Judging by the state fat Amy had been in just a few minutes prior she guessed that her assumptions would be correct. 

In a split second Beca's breath hitched in her throat when she felt a soft hand clasp lightly around her wrist and pull her closer. It wasn't overly forceful but yet she could still tell there was obvious power behind the grip. She imagined that if she had really wanted to, Kommissar could have snapped her in half right then and there. The thought made her shiver and Beca could only hope the other woman didn't pick up on it. " _Sicher bist du nicht_ between you and me mouse, you're a terrible liar." Kommissar crooned into her ear with a voice like silk and smoother than anything she had ever heard before. The contact was fleeting and the moment between them felt like it only lasted a second before Kommissar pulled back and released her grip. Her devil red lips curled into a smug grin as she watched how Beca stumbled backwards before her back collided softly with the wall. Her breathing was heavy, clearly affected, and with her mouth agape in shock the only word Kommissar could conjure up to describe her was cute. The little mouse was cute. 

" _Auf Wiedersehen Maus!_ " She called out as she began to walk away and regroup with the rest of DSM, wherever they were. It wouldn't take her long to pick out Pieter from the crowd but at that moment she wasn't too concerned about that. She trusted him not to become too inebriated and pick fights he couldn't finish when under the influence. At the very least he would make sure the members of DSM would behave in her absence. It would take more alcohol than all the bottles at the bar combined to get him sufficiently drunk to become blatantly irresponsible. No, the thing she was fixated on was the mental image of Beca still lingering in her mind. When she threw a gaze to her over her shoulder, she was in the same state she had left her. Blushing a bright red and more than likely sexually confused as she had so eloquently put it on their first encounter. The decision to wear something more revealing than her usual attire had been a good one she thought as she sauntered back into the crowd. With her hair slightly messy and loose around her shoulders, black mesh covering her top half and crimson painted lips she looked like an angel on Earth. A stupidly sexy German angel as Beca would say, but an angel nonetheless. 

_Only a few months until worlds_ Kommissar thought. _Bring it Bellas._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the riff off, DSM has gathered for practice before flying back out to Germany the next day. However, when Pieter asks Kommissar why she was talking to Beca, does Kommissar even know the true answer herself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya y'all! 
> 
> I said I would have this out yesterday but college has been mad to say the least haha. I do animal management so it's a lot of physical work as you can imagine and I will be doing work experience every Saturday from now on in a farm so I barely have any free days ^^' luckily I have a very boring half an hour bus ride to school every day so that's lots of free time to write >:)
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you enjoy! It was so wholesome seeing how many people were genuinely interested in this story so thank you <3 I enjoy giving Kommissar some character development tbh considering pitch perfect treats her as a 2 dimensional villain. It works fine as a plot device but I like to give characters some more depth :)

It was the day after the riff off when Pieter inevitably got involved and asked her about the night before. Of course he did, sometimes it was disconcerting how easily he could read her and discern what was on her mind. It shouldn't have been such a surprise though, they had known each other for many many years. Far too many if you asked Kommissar although she did secretly cherish the friendship that they had. After all, they had gone through high school together and a bond like that was unlikely to ever be broken. However as she heard his deep voice, rough from a lack of sleep, nagging her from the sidelines of the DSM workout she began to rethink why she ever put up with him. 

"Come on Luisa you still haven't told me why you were speaking to her. " He groaned dramatically as he draped himself over one of the seats. His face was partially hidden by the shadows in the far corner of the practice room but she could still see the mischievous glint in his eyes. He had been pestering her all day with that knowing smirk on his face that never faltered even when she blatantly ignored him. At least he was persistent if nothing else and Kommissar let out a deep sigh as she realised that he wasn't going to drop the subject any time soon. "In public it's Kommissar, not Luisa." She chided in a slightly clipped tone that let him know how serious she was. She had an appearance to maintain and her real name was not a part of that image she had cultivated. "And you should be thankful I have let you slack off as much as you are now. _Fauler Junge_." She tsked and turned her back before he could reply. As soon as her scrutinising gaze was off him Pieter mock saluted and went back to slouching down in his chair. Kommissar caught the motion in her peripheral vision but in fairness she did find it humorous so she decided not to call her friend out on his antics. Sometimes it was better to give people the illusion that they had gotten away with something to boost their ego. 

The harsh floodlights of the studio were jarring as they cast bright white onto the parquet flooring. They illuminated Kommissar's blonde hair like a halo and made a stark contrast to her dark leather clothing. The studio they were practicing in was not their own, just a temporary set up as they waited until they could fly back to Germany the next day. Attending the party the night prior had somewhat messed with their schedule although Kommissar wasn't going to complain about that. The routine that they had made was rigid and Kommissar had made a point of adhering to it. However she was in a much laxer mood and considering that their competition at worlds was lackluster to say the least, she had no qualms with delaying proper practice by a day. Besides that, judging by how the members of DSM had trudged in looking frazzled from the night before it was probably for the best that she didn't add jetlag to the mix. If not for their sanity but for hers (she'd had enough of Pieter never mind the rest of DSM harping on about how hungover they were on the plane ride home.)

"I'm just saying Luisa-" Speak of the devil, Pieter had chosen that exact moment to pipe up again like the minx that he was. She scowled slightly at the fact he had used her real name in public once more but held her tongue. If she chided him every time he did so then she would probably run out of oxygen. As much as she despised his smug tone, she didn't particularly want to end up blue in the face arguing with him about it. After all, if she wasn't around then she doubted that he would have half the brains to run DSM by himself. "You two don't have anything going on right? Or should I book you two a room for Worlds in advance." Pieter teased and waggled his eyebrows comically in her direction. Yep, Kommissar definitely didn't know why she bothered putting up with him. 

"You need to get your mind out of the gutter _Dummkopf_." The German woman replied haughtily and fixed him with a glare enough to send anyone cowering. Of course by now her friend was immune to its venom and he merely shrugged her insult off with his signature shit eating grin still on his face. "Oh my God I'm right aren't I? _Danke Gott_! The infamous Kommissar is finally getting laid!" The German man exclaimed far too loudly for Kommissar's comfort looking like all his Christmases had come at once. Goddamn bastard. "I hope you know that I hate you." She spat back quickly and hoped that the rest of DSM had been too distracted to pay any attention to Pieter. Yeah right, she could practically feel their eyes burning into her back. She was going to murder him later if rumours started spreading she swore. 

"Awww, we both know you don't mean that really." Pieter drawled on his thickly accented voice as he stood up to sling his arm over her shoulder. Kommissar would have shrugged it off had his biceps not been so heavy and Pieter not so insistent. "I'm only messing with you _Katze_ , come on." He chuckled seemingly relishing in the fact he had managed to rile the usually stoic Kommissar up. She would get him back later of course by making him do overtime at their usual practice room once they were back in Germany. For now however, he disregarded that and tried to ignore how future Pieter would inevitably hate him for his actions. "Even if we both know that you have a soft spot for that girl-" He mumbled just loud enough for his friend to hear before he was abruptly cut off. The whole situation was too funny to him to resist adding it at the end of his (mock) apology. The smart remark earned him a scowl from Kommissar and a light slap to his upper arm that he pretended actually hurt. "Ja what was that for! I've been injured!" He shouted dramatically and feigned being shot like the true drama queen that he was. Once again, the only thing Kommissar could compare him to was a literal child.

" _Schlafen Sie mit einem offenen Auge._ " She spat after a long suffering sigh that matched her exasperation. "Anyway, since when did you care so much about my personal business? I don't think what I get up to outside of this group is any of your concern _Liebling_." The woman asked in a voice that bordered saccharine sweet. 

"Oh I assure you I don't. This is my way of trying to get out of doing any work today. " Pieter winked, sounding rather pleased with himself. Right, she should have known that he had some ulterior motive by prying. At least he had been stupid enough to be upfront with her about it and she could give him a higher workload that week as payback. _Täuschen_ , Kommissar thought and suppressed a wicked smile. "Besides, you being so defensive makes you more suspicious, you know. Don't blame me for getting the wrong impression." He shrugged and finally dropped it before walking off to go talk to another member of DSM. Her eyes followed his figure as he grew more distant although she was barely paying attention. Was what he said really true? No, of course not. The Mouse intrigued her that was all and it was fun to toy with her occasionally. Watching her exaggerated reactions to the slightest bit of physical contact, the way she could constantly feel her eyes on her back as soon as she made her presence known and the way her eyes looked like a doe's up close. Warm and wide and very obviously interested in what was being in front of her. 

It was just another game to Kommissar. Another person to toy with like the men who she humoured only to leave high and dry when they came back begging for more. The feeling of power was intoxicating as they fell to her feet one by one as though they were under the influence of poison. Sweet and bitter and altogether dangerous. That was the pinnacle of Luisa's being: danger. There were no genuine feelings for the girl there, right? Of course not, Pieter was just trying to get under her skin as usual and she had been stupid enough to fall for it. 

The thought ate at her in silence like a parasite until she snapped out of the stupor and clicked her fingers. The sharp sound was enough to command all attention towards her and the conversation surrounding her fell into a lull. Kommissar almost smiled at how much control she had over her group but steeled her face into an expression that was little more than impassive. Even Pieter who rarely respected any slither of authority she had was now silenced and awaiting her word. Perfect. "As you're all aware we fly out tomorrow yes?" The question was rhetorical and Kommissar didn't miss a beat before continuing as though she had never paused. "I want everyone there tomorrow at 9am sharp. No excuses. I pulled some strings to get this studio-" More like she asked a friend who had connections to put a word in, but they didn't need to know it wasn't her who arranged it. "But I couldn't get us any more than a few hours. So, warm up and we'll start on choreography so we'll at least have something to work with once we arrive back in Germany." She ordered and snapped her fingers once more when nobody moved from their places immediately. If she hadn't chosen music as her calling, Kommissar mused that she would have made a good teacher. That was another lifetime however, in this one she had a world championship to prepare for. 

"Does this mean that we get the rest of the day off?" One of the members spoke up and a resounding sigh rippled across the room when the answer was yes. The rest of DSM was just as dedicated to winning as Kommissar was but none of them were going to turn down some downtime between practices. Sometimes it felt like their leader had inhuman levels of stamina to be able to push herself so hard and still be standing at the end of it. It was a joke amongst them that she ran on pure ambition alone but at the end of the day none of them could fault her for it. She was driven, a lot more than most of them they would admit, but the goal she shared with all of DSM was the same: To win. They were all just as competitive and as cutthroat as each other when it came down to it. Kommissar was just a lot more brutal than the majority. That was what had made her the best candidate for leadership all those years ago when they first formed the group. So far she had never let them down and judging by her record she had no intention of failing them any time soon. 

For now though they rejoiced at the thought of a break as fleeting as it would be. 

"You would think I never give them any rest." Kommissar mumbled under her breath. Her tone was somewhat harsh but the faint smile on her face was a stark contrast to that; in fact it looked almost fond. She loved them all really although she would never admit that to anyone but herself. The German woman just had a hard time sounding anything other than condescending or downright vicious. Just another perk of her cut-throat nature she supposed as she shot a glance down at her phone. The bold white letters on her lock screen spelled 11:45 and the sudden brightness glared back at her in the somewhat dimly lit room. Shit, they had spent more time idling around than she had thought. Her friend, who had kindly organised the last minute arrangement for them, had told her his boss gave them until 12:30 to practice and clear out. It wasn't nearly enough time to get much done but Kommissar couldn't complain seeing as it was a favour done on short notice. Still, the limited time slot made a sort of panic settle over her. 

"Hurry up into position!" She shouted out the order; her voice ringing clearly out into the relatively vacant room. It was obviously used as an auditorium of sorts with rows of seats backed up to the far side and then open space taking up the other half. Stage lights hung precariously from the ceiling although only half of them seemed to be in working order. The other portion dangled solemnly like all the brightness within them had been snuffed out. The result was a partially lit hall with great looming shadows hanging over the smooth linoleum flooring. Not the most ideal set up but they could make do with it. DSM had practiced in worse during their years of infancy. The thought sent a momentary shudder up Kommissar's spine as she recalled the memories. 

"Ok now let's figure out this formation…" The German mumbled as she skimmed the positioning of the members one by one and then stepped back to look at it as a whole. Yep, this short practice was going to drag like an eternity. 


End file.
